<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>APPENTENCE by anime_parkinglot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578908">APPENTENCE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_parkinglot/pseuds/anime_parkinglot'>anime_parkinglot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism Spectrum, Ballet, Canon Trans Character, Comfort No Hurt, Dorks in Love, Everyone is legal adults, F/F, F/M, Inaccurate Ballet, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, NO HATE CRIMES HERE, Nonbinary Character, Self-Acceptance, Service Dogs, Wait there might be minor hurt, based on a tiktok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_parkinglot/pseuds/anime_parkinglot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" she's a - she's a lady and i am just a boy "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>APPENTENCE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on the tiktok by .iammyowncryptid !! i make no promises that this is well written. i know nothing about ballet but i like the idea of a t4t lovestory so,, mutual pining mf</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    If you were not a professional when looking into the large room packed with dancers and elegant music you would be amazed. In fact, one might fall in love with the sight of synchronized movements.</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>    If you <em>were</em> a professional, like the ones who taught the dancers within the room, you'd notice barely concealed frustration within each movement.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " I've decided that if Snyder eyes me up one more time, " The raspy voice to Mikal's left hissed between two clenched teeth, " I am going to deck her. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Trying to stay discreet, the young man glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, the malicious stare of the beady eyed woman teaching them was trying to catch someone making a mistake, as she once more circled like a shark. Following instructions from the male half of the teaching duo, Mikal slipped from one movement to the other.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    He tried to keep his voice low, so no one could hear the pair complaining over the music. " Go ahead if you want, but just know I'll send you off to prison with a smile on my face. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " You wouldn't. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Another twist that left Mikal's legs screaming for mercy. " In a heartbeat. Just one less competitor for the role of nutcracker prince, Kestrel. "</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " You prick. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mikal couldn't help the snicker that left him, though he immediately regretted it when Snyder targeted him for his little outburst. The greying woman rounded on him, eyes like hellfire, and he could all but hear the souls of dancers who had wronged her screaming for forgiveness. ' <em>Well, shit</em>. ' Mikal thought in dismay as she snapped her fingers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The music was cut, and the male half of the teaching duo stood awkwardly at the front of the class. He couldn't imagine that Thomas really liked interrupting a practice that was going pretty well, just so his wife could yell at one boy out of the bunch. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    However, even though Mikal was in the back row and doing decently, Edith Snyder seemed to have an exceptionally long stick up her ass today, and it showed in her posture. When she paused in front of Mikal, her arms crossed, her spine was so straight he feared someone shoved a broomstick down her shirt. " May I ask what's so <em>funny, </em>Glover? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    '<em> You can,</em> ' was the smart, snippy answer that rested on the tip of Mikal's tongue. ' <em>But I probably won't give you an answer.</em> '</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    But that would get him kicked out - of the production, and possibly the company altogether. Though the woman was always irritated when it came to practicing for shows, she really wasn't that bad. Stress got to everyone, after all. Mikal kept that in mind as he found his patience, took a deep breath, and actually said, " Nothing. Sorry for the interruption."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    While that didn't exactly please her, at least the woman didn't decide to throw a fit, as she was often prone to do if not receiving a response she wanted. Instead, Snyder huffed dramatically, throwing her arms up, as if it were a physical act of surrender. She loved being the center of attention, even if it wasn't for pleasant reasons. <em>Any publicity is welcomed publicity,</em> she'd say.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " Just - everyone go get lunch. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The room full of ballerinas gave a sigh of relief as the woman stormed from the studio, her husband in tow. Still at Mikal's side, unlike the others who scrambled to leave the room, sat down to remove their shoes, or congregated together to catch up. Kestrel took the time to stretch out, giving a content hum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " I'm starving," They told Mikal, who gave his friend a look of disbelief.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " Really? Didn't we just have breakfast? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " That was three hours ago, " Kestrel defended. " So really, it is lunch - not just Snyder's excuse to stop looking at us. Besides, just 'cause you don't eat it, doesn't mean I don't, you <em>heathen</em>. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mikal frowned at the insult as he rolled his ankles, trying to regain feeling in his feet - being on them so often caused pins and needles as he walked. Which was probably not a good thing, but the last thing he needed right now was the universe giving him the middle finger, and telling him to go fuck himself in the guise of feet problems. " I'm not a heathen, I just get by just fine without lunch is all. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " You're gonna faint at this rate, " Kestrel scolded. " I think I'm gonna start swinging by and making sure you eat lunch. Or I'll just leave meals with Tabby. " They trailed off, obviously thinking about something - likely a way to ' trick ' him into taking care of himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The thought of them dragging his roommate into it made Mikal frown. " She's doesn't like you, " Mikal said, " So I doubt she'll join in on whatever scheme you're cooking. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Kestrel cursed, whatever they were thinking now foiled by that bit of information that they always seem to forget. Mikal took that as a sign to find a place to sit, out of the way of everyone so he wouldn't risk getting stepped on as he removed his pointe shoes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Though he tried to part from them, Kestrel was adamant about sticking by his side as he wove between the group dancers. In fact, his friend simply grabbed his elbow, and redirected him towards the barre on the wall, before offhandedly offering, " If it'd help motivate you, we can invite Ophelia. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mikal visibly softened at the name, his eyes wandering to look for the girl before he realized what he was doing. Kestrel snorted a laugh, which caused Mikal to shrink inwards, wiry shoulders hunching over as he impulsively punched his friend on their shoulder. " Not funny! " Before Kestrel could add anything, he rushed out, " And don't you sit and think about it because then you'll <em>actually</em> invite her. "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    His eyes drifted back towards the girl. Mikal found her quickly, which he simply chalked up to her hot pink hair. Ophelia, as if sensing someone was talking about her, glanced around the room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mikal nearly tripped over himself when their eyes met, and he could feel the shit-eating grin sent his way from his friend. That didn't matter - after all, it wasn't that he refused to invite Ophelia because he didn't like her. It was the exact opposite. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    For someone who was meant to be a dancer, Mikal's legs turned to jelly when she smiled at him, and he openly stumbled over his own feet - barely catching himself on the nearby bar that was on the wall, ears feeling warm thanks to the humiliation. Suddenly, he was <em>really</em> glad that when he blushed, it didn't physically show - he was sure Kestrel would have bullied him mercilessly otherwise. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     Taking his time, Mikal fumbled to get his shoes off. He also made a point to keep his head lowered so that he wouldn't have to face what had to be a few amused expressions - especially after what he just did. He gave a sigh of relief when he could finally stand without his dance shoes killing his feet, wiggling his toes to further soak in the freedom. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Though he wasn't looking forward to putting on more shoes so soon, he would have to grab his things if Kestrel really did want to get lunch with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>     Despite Mikal's <em>ever so</em> selfless thoughts and obvious embarrassment, Kestrel didn't help - though outwardly they were a caring friend, helping him stay standing as Mikal shifted from one foot to another, under their breath, they taunted him. " Simp behavior! I am so sick of you two making puppy eyes over each other. Can't you just ask her out? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Briefly, Mikal toyed with the idea of murder and if he would be able to get away with it. Probably not - he knew at least four people in this room who would jump at the chance to get him out of the running for Nutcracker Prince.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " Absolutely not, " Mikal rejected, moving so he was holding both his shoes in one hand and returning the favor of letting Kestrel lean on him so they could remove their own. Though he avoided eye contact, he could still feel Kestrel's burning glare at his quick answer - Mikal had half a brain to start whistling innocently like they do in cartoons. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Good thing he wasn't in a cartoon. Also, he didn't know how to whistle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " Why's that? Is ' piss off your only friend in a cut-throat dance company ' on your bucket list? "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    " No! It's just - " He finally let go of their elbow once they waved off his grip, and Mikal was given the opportunity to give in to his bad anxious habit, to pluck at the thick mess of curls at his neck. " Yeah I like her, but if <em>we're </em>having a hard time, she probably is too. I think we should just - "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    His friend stood up much too quick for his liking, hissing a " Dude, shut up, " and Mikal was worried he really did upset them somehow - Kestrel wasn't lying when they said they were his only friend.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Ophelia was pleasant when they crossed paths, whether it be in studio or on the streets, but Mikal figured that, since he liked her romantically and their interactions never seemed like anything but a pair of acquaintances making small talk, Kestrel was his closest friend. Aside from his roommate, but she also didn't count because she was forced to live with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Instead, a friendly hand was placed on his shoulder, and Mikal tilted his head towards the newcomer. Only to meet Ophelia smiling at him, her dark eyes warm.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The boy nearly fainted when she actually spoke to him, " You should just. . come to lunch with me? " She offered, her smile never wavering.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    With an invitation tacked onto the end of his previous sentence, Mikal knew that he should be smiling back and agreeing. Offering a place to eat, and giving some sort of contribution to a conversation, and not just . . . standing there. Instead, all he could focus on was how she heard the end of his conversation, where he admitted to liking her. Also, she smelled like strawberries. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    The latter was probably not an important detail. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Mikal sent a worried look to Kestrel, who seemed to be enjoying his panic far too much. ' Help me, ' he thought, trying to convey it as much as he could without upsetting the girl at his hip. The only thing worse than the girl he liked overhearing him admitting his crush on her would be the girl he liked thinking he hated her.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Instead, Kestrel took in his expression and turned back to Ophelia, who was patiently waiting ( like a saint ) to hear their answer. " We'd love to! "</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>    Perhaps murder <em>was</em> still on the table.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>